marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Verse Vol 1 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Enter the Spider-Verse | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Peter Parker * Uncle Ben Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Future Foundation Spider-Man * * * * * Locations: * * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Spider Clan: The Many | Writer2_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler2_1 = Jake Parker | Inker2_1 = Jake Parker | Colourist2_1 = Andrew Crossley | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Steampunk Lady Spider | Writer3_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler3_1 = Denis Medri | Inker3_1 = Denis Medri | Colourist3_1 = Paolo Francescutto | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mayor Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Late for a Date! | Writer4_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler4_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker4_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist4_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Penelope Parker | Writer5_1 = Katie Cook | Penciler5_1 = Katie Cook | Inker5_1 = Katie Cook | Colourist5_1 = Heather Breckel | Letterer5_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Ms. Kraven * Locations: * ** Osborn Labs ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Untitled | Writer6_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler6_1 = Tom Grummett | Inker6_1 = Tom Grummett | Colourist6_1 = Tom Palmer | Letterer6_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor6_2 = Ellie Pyle | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = SPIDER-VERSE IS HERE! • Dive deep into the Spider-Verse event with the most Spider-filled anthology ever! • ASM team DAN SLOTT & HUMBERTO RAMOS kick it all off! • Skottie Young (ROCKET RACCOON) & Jake Parker (ALL-NEW X-MEN) tell a Mangaverse Spidey story! • Robbie Thompson (writer of television’s Supernatural) and Dennis Medri introduce a Steampunk Spider-Woman! • Katie Cook (Marvel animal variants) introduces a new Spider-Character for the ages! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}